marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Clara Creed (Earth-616)
(Mentioned) | HistoryText = Clara Creed is the mutant sister of Victor Creed better known as Sabretooth. In Canada, 1907, Clara and Hugo Haversham stopped by in a pub to hear from a tracker and his compatriot a story about a polar bear that was massacred by a wildcat as big as a man. As the man was justifying his claims, Dr. Nathaniel Essex walked in, to back them. Upon Clara and Hugo's declaration that he would not survive in the wilderness alone, Essex then explained to Clara and Hugo that his Marauders were of the finest breed and education, and he had the backing of one of the great continents and all its technology at his disposal. Hugo and Clara, then told of their man Saul Creed who teamed up with the Marauders to hunt the Wild Man. Victor tracked down the target that got away from Essex. Upon trying to catch him, Logan almost killed one of Victor's men, however, before he could Clara calmed him down. Creed then knocked the Wild Man around. Clara then told Victor to stop, and that she was abused by Victor before. Hugo then tried to talk to the Wild Man "Logan", but he see's a savage beast. Hugo, then revealed himself as a ring leader for a carnival, and his main attraction: The clawed man of the woods! The marvel of a modern age. Hugo forced Logan to perform in his show as The "Clawed Man of the Woods". Caged and tortured on a daily basis by Hugo and his cruel tracker, Creed, Logan yearned for the freedom of death. Only Clara, the kind hearted animal handler, was convinced of Logan's humanity and struggled to get through to him. But the sinister Dr. Essex, who lost Logan to Hugo once before, was not to be discouraged in his pursuit. He eventually killed Hugo and captured Logan. Essex then proceeded to satisfy his morbid curiosity by performing horrible medical experiments on Logan, testing the physical limits of his newly discovered mutant. His eventual goal was to force Logan to consume his mind-altering serum thereby deadening his very soul, turning Logan into a weapon like no other. Just before this took place, Logan was rescued by Clara and a reluctant Creed and the three escaped. The trio settled in New York, and Clara and Logan became lovers. Saul could not stand his sister's relationship with Logan so he ratted Essex knowing that the regenerative power of Clara would save her. During the attack his sister was injured and Essex Logan stepped into believing he was dead and prompting him to kill Essex. When Clara recovered feared her brother would have done crazy, she quickly went after them and when she arrived at the mansion of Essex found the two men fighting each other. Clara then stopped telling Logan that Creed was his brother. That did not stop Logan who believed that Clara would still be threatened by him and decided to kill him despite pleas Clara for him to stop. Saul's death affected the woman and she told Logan that he was not better than him and did not want to see him again and left him forever. Clara joined another circus and months later to the date of birth of Saul, Victor appeared on his quest. Clara told him he was dead, but Victor did not believe her words and thought he had simply hidden from him and left. Victor later claimed he'd killed Clara by tearing her apart and devouring her in a manner similar to the "Knickerbocker Knifer" serial killer. | Powers = Regenerative Healing Factor: Like her brother, Clara possesses a superhuman healing factor, though seemingly not as potent as her eldest brother's healing factor. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Creed Family Category:Scarred Category:Regeneration